


Art Master Post: True Love's Kiss

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Art, Banners & Icons, Cover Art, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fanart, Inspired by Maleficent (2014), M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Wallpaper, X-Men Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and his brothers are orphaned fairy children living in the magic land of Genosha when Erik is betrayed and maimed by the human boy he thought cared about him. After the boy is crowned king of neighboring Westchester, Erik has his revenge by cursing the king’s son, Prince Charles, but after 15 years he discovers that he cares about the boy a little too much.<br/>(Pastiche with Disney’s Maleficent.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Master Post: True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I fell in love with _Maleficent_ when I first saw it at the theatre and ever since then I have been dying for a Cherik version with Erik as Maleficent, Charles as Aurora and Raven as Diaval. As a matter of fact, I wanted it so badly that I started working on the manip of Erik within days of viewing the movie! Of course I wasn't the only one to have this ~~brilliant~~ idea and after seeing the other gorgeous art created for this AU, I very nearly didn't complete mine and submit it for claims. But the thing was, there were still no stories and I. REALLY. WANTED. FIC. So I went for it and am I ever glad I did. My lovely author, Butterynutjob, has not only been simply wonderful to work with, but she gave me the story that I've been dying for. I could not have asked for anything more. Thank you so much, darling! ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/110354454314/x-men-reverse-bang-art-master-post-true-loves) and [LJ](http://avictoriangirl.livejournal.com/313265.html).

### Fic banner.

### Original art prompt. Click on image to enlarge.

[](http://i.imgur.com/rILJfyu.png)

### Erik as Maleficent. Click on image to enlarge.

[](http://i.imgur.com/p7ppSl2.png)

### Erik all dressed up for the party.

### Charles as Aurora.

### True Love's Kiss, because there absolutely positively needed to be one!

### 1600x900 wallpaper #1. Click on image for original size.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/iAXltwK.png)

### 1600x900 wallpaper #2. Click on image for original size.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/1OMZsXx.png)

### Ebook cover.

### Icons:

01 02 03 04

05 06 07 08

09 10 11

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [True Love's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306629) by Anonymous 




End file.
